


Dune Baby

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [19]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Alone and stranded in the desert, Gerard Way (or Party Poison) has no choice but to deliver his little killjoy on his own.





	Dune Baby

His face scrunched up in distaste as the gross taste of mixed meat and liver reached his taste buds. Dog food. He was so sick of the stuff, sometimes physically, but it’s all he’d had to eat for weeks. Not very nutritious, not that anything in the dunes was, but he was used to it by now. It wasn’t really him he was worried about anyways. It was the little one nesting inside of him.

Gerard was currently three days from reaching full term. He’d been hiding in the desert for the past months, on the run from the baby’s father, and the organization that’d been holding him. Yes…the baby was Korse’s. Artificially inseminated once they found out he was fertile, Gerard had run away at the first opportunity. He wasn’t going to let his baby. his precious little killjoy, be brainwashed and raised in the white, lifeless halls of BL/Ind. He’d rather scavenge his whole life to keep the little one alive.

Gerard leaned back against the flat rock, exhaling slowly as he smoothed his hand over his tshirt-clad belly. A few sharp kicks nudged at his fingers, making him smile a little. This baby was already so strong, his little ass kicker. He was sure that he or she was gonna make it out here just fine, especially with him bringing them up.

“Alright, no more kicks now, honey.” Gerard laid back carefully on his sleeping bag, hand still on his side. “Time to let mom get some sleep, so we can have some better food tomorrow. I’ll find you peaches or something, promise.”

Another kick. Gerard sighed softly, closing his eyes. He was tired enough that he’d probably just sleep regardless of the baby being awake anyway. Pretty soon he was out, huddled into the zipped bag soundly.

He woke up to a sharp pain coursing through his spine. Gerard gave a soft sort of groan/gasp before looking down, realizing that his legs and jeans were soaked. His eyes widened and his heart started beating faster as he tried to stay calm. Fuck, shit, he’s having the baby, he’s in labor, it’s happening.

Gerard closed his eyes, trying to think things over and stay calm. He was gonna be fine. He had the emergency supplies. He was gonna make it. Now he just had to get through this contraction, and he could get himself together. 

As soon as he could move again, Gerard carefully got up. He grabbed his few things, getting the towel down and setting his one spare pair of pants and underwear in a safe spot. He left the water and other smaller towel on standby, and he had a few diapers he knew he’d need. Gerard and the baby would be alright, at least for a few days. What he wouldn’t have given to have another killjoy then, though, even one he didn’t know.

Hours passed. Gerard was covered in sweat and dust, heaving in breaths just to stay conscious. Gerard had never been in so much pain before, whimpering and practically crying as the cramps increased in strength and became closer and closer together. It meant he was progressing at least, but it seemed like forever as the sun set again. 

When he started to feel the head, Gerard took his own pants off. He panted, leaning against the boulder again as he gripped at the sand. This was it…he had to push, now. Summoning all his maternal strength, Gerard gritted his teeth, bearing down a little harder. It was almost over…he was almost there.

Once he heard the crying, Gerard reached down, carefully picking up the squirming, slimy darling. He placed the baby girl (yes, it was a girl) in the other towel, hushing her softly as he wiped her off. 

“You’re okay, baby,” he assured in a soft whisper, pulling her to his chest carefully. “I got you. Mama’s got you.”

The baby calmed down, nestling into Gerard’s shift. Gerard was still breathing somewhat unevenly as he held her close, kissing her sparse, brown hair. That was his baby girl, from safely within him to safely in his arms. He was never letting go.

Eventually a transmission sent long ago reached the others. They took Gerard and the little one home, to bring up in their footsteps. Gerard named the baby Julia, and Frank became like her father immediately as he cared for them. One day she would stand with them, leading the rebellion that would finally end the reign of the tyrannical forces that had brought on the near end of the world. Her code name, inspired by her fearless mother—Dune Baby.


End file.
